Down the Aisle
by Speedstreek360
Summary: They'd been waiting for this for so long, it almost felt like a dream. But the best part was it wasn't a dream. Sequel to "Still in Love with You" and "New Start, New Life" Roman/OC, hinted Dean/Seth


This is a sequel to "Still In Love with You" and "New Start, New Life" for Miss KohakuPrime42195, still my babu and again I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, nor do I own the OCs Selena and Aliyah, they belong to my dear babu. And the song I used "That's why I love You" is by Avril Lavigne.

...

Down the Aisle

...

The morning sun shown down on her as she slept soundly and curled up under the covers, her back to the window as the sun was shining in. Normally she would have a certain Samoan laying on top of her or holding her to him when she'd wake up, but not today.

She took in a deep breath as if to gather in her nerves as she opened her eyes with a grumble and a sigh as she woke up from a four hour sleep. Last night, she'd been in and out of sleep due to being very nervous and extremely excited about what was going to happen today and she missed having her man lying beside her. She hadn't even realized how much she loved cuddling him in their sleep until last night.

Selena hugged her pillow close to her, wishing it was her man in her arms right now, instead of him having to sleep at his cousins' house for the night. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she turned over on to her back with a mumble and a sigh as she looked at the ceiling to take a moment to fully wake up and take it all in.

Besides, wasn't it bad luck to see the bride right before they had the wedding?

She could hear woman voices talking and chatting from the kitchen, knowing her friends, and her mother were outside her room and in the kitchen, waiting for her to emerge from her sleep and get her ready.

It was still hard to believe this was all happening. That she was going to get married. Today. To the love of her life, her best friend and the father of their daughter, Aliyah. She lifted her hand to look at the ring on her finger, a soft sterling silver ring with a little diamond in the middle. It glistened softly and she smiled softly as she remembered how he had proposed.

**_Flash!_**

_"This is so beautiful, Joe," she said softly, as they walk along the edge of the tide coming in and out along the beach._

_Aliyah and JoJo were up far ahead of them with a bucket held between them as they ran up the shore collecting seashells, still within their sights but the two adults were able to keep talking without threat of losing track of the two as the two girls were picking up shells._

_The sun was setting over the horizon, the water moving gently and reflecting the colors of the changing sky._

_Roman smiled, "I'm glad you like it baby girl," he hand one hand in his pant pocket and seemed to be playing around with something._

_"What's up?" Selena asked, noticing that he seemed nervous about something._

_Roman cleared his throat, "I um…didn't just bring you out here to admire the scenery…"_

_"I kinda guessed that," she chuckled when he looked at her, "Though the girls are enjoying themselves," she nodded towards the two children squatting down to pick up whatever stones or shells they found._

_He chuckled, "Good thing."_

_"So what is it…you…?" Selena blinked and slowed down when he stopped suddenly and she turned to face him with a raised brow, "Joe?"_

_Roman was standing in front of her and her eyes widened as she watched him pull something from his pocket. He held a small box that fit in the palm of his right hand, where the tattooed sleeve was. _

_"Alexandria Selena Rose…" he started, as her eyes widened, "I have something very important to ask you…"_

_Selena blushed as he used her full name, "And what would that be…?"_

_He smiled as he opened the box, "Would you please marry me?"_

_She stared at him, and the ring he presented to her, feeling her heart swelling within her chest. Happy tears began to form and she took a moment to wipe at her eyes as she smiled at him happily and lovingly._

_"Yes…Leati," she smiled, pressing her forehead to his and using his first name, as he smiled brightly at her._

**_Flash!_**

Selena closed her eyes with a content smile as she relaxed a moment. That had been a wonderful evening with her love and the girls had been so ecstatic when they told them they were getting married. Even with all the hectic planning of setting the date, getting the dress, buying the food, buying and sending out invites etc.

And now here she was, lying in bed the day of the wedding and waking herself up. She didn't hear her door opening, before suddenly she felt someone climbing on to the bed and she looked and smiled.

"_Buenas dias,"_ She smiled at Aliyah and JoJo who were now on the once empty side of the bed beside her, giggling and still in their PJs.

Aliyah replied, "_Buenas dias_ Mama."

"Good morning, Aunt Selena," JoJo smiles softly.

Selena chuckled and held her nine year old daughter, and little JoJo close, "Mmm…"

"You and Daddy are getting married today," Aliyah said softly, as she laid next to her Mother.

"Mm-hmm," Selena replied, "And you and JoJo are going to be there with us."

JoJo hummed softly, "Everybody's waiting outside, Aunt Selena."

"I know, babies, I know," Selena said softly, "I'm just waking up before I go out." _and get mobbed by my bridesmaids and family._

She thought the last part, knowing that when she steps out, they would all crowd around her fussing over her and getting her ready for her big day. She knew it was inevitable, but she just wanted a moment to relax before the ceremony.

The girls had other plans though.

"C'mon Mommy, we want you to be ready!" Aliyah said, tugging on her arm.

JoJo helped, tugging the other arm as Selena gave a groan and a huff. But she was smiling and she couldn't help as she chuckled at their antics. It was cute.

Selena moved a bit and stood up off the bed, stretching her arms up with a small grunt as she did so. The girls laid on their stomachs and watched her, waiting for her as she was stretching. Selena hummed softly before walking out, the girls getting off the bed and following her out.

"At last! She has awakened!"

Selena snorted as Roman's mother, Patricia announced her arrival, the woman smiling warmly and softly as she walked up to her to hug her good morning. Trinity looked up as Mrs. Rose was doing her nails a bright red.

"Well about time you got up girl!" Trinity said as Mrs. Rose finished painting, "We almost ate up all the breakfast food!"

Mrs. Rose hummed, "Go grab something _mi hija_ before we start getting you ready."

Patricia had he hair wrapped in a towel and still had her camisole and flannel pants on, while Trinity had a mud mask on her face and her nails were fully painted and done and they led Selena into the kitchen so she could get herself some breakfast.

….

Meanwhile, in the Fatu house, Roman was anxious as he was eating some breakfast that his cousins had made. His stomach had a million butterflies in it and he had a bit of a sleepless night here at his cousin's house, wishing Selena was with him to calm his nerves and because he couldn't wait to see her.

He sat and ate some bacon and eggs, with a cup of coffee as he was still waking up in his sleeve-less shirt and boxers. To think in a few hours he was going to be marrying the love of his life.

"Ey cuzo, you feelin' okay?" Jimmy waved his hand in from of his cousin's face.

Roman snorted, "Yeah, yeah Jonathon, I'm good."

Jey chuckles and smiled, "Good, we don't want you fainting on your big day."

"Very funny," Roman snorted as he finished eating.

Dean walked out with three slices of toast in his mouth as he walked to the table, holding his own mug of coffee. Jey looked at Dean with a raised brow as the Lunatic Fringe made a grumbling noise and sat down with the toast still in his mouth.

"Um, Dean?"

"Whmmff?" Dean replied, before he started chewing.

Roman raised a brow, "You're gonna choke on that you know."

"Mmmgh," the blond reached up and grabbed his toast, after taking a huge bite and chewed what was in his mouth.

Jimmy hummed, "Where's Two-Tone?"

"Seth's in the bathroom," Dean swallowed, before biting back into the three slices of toast.

Jey huffed as he went into the kitchen and checked on the food on the stove. Roman hummed as he leaned back in his chair as Dean was enjoying his toast and coffee. They had a few hours to relax a bit and get ready and they were waiting for Roman's father, his brother and Mr. Rose to wake up and come downstairs.

Jimmy hummed, "So Dean, you gonna wash the sheets before you go?'

Ambrose actually almost choked on his coffee while Roman tried to keep from laughing at his reaction. Jimmy remained serious with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed a bit as Dean gulped and hummed, scratching his head.

"Ehehehe, about that, y-you see um…well Seth was nervous and….I was just…and he…" Dean took in a deep breath and leaned back, "Am I in trouble?"

"Just wash the sheets. Now," Jimmy retorted, before he picked up some orange juice and threw it back.

Dean saluted him a bit snappily, "Yes sir, Mr. Fatu sir!"

The groom snorted and shook his head, his long hair in a mess and a little poofy despite being tied in a bun.

Jey walked back out and set down a plate full of hash browns, "I still can't believe you invited the Lunatic to the wedding, Joe."

"Hey, he's a good friend and he listens to me and Selena," He retorted, though he blinked and thought a moment, "…well he listens to Selena mostly…and he listens to Seth…"

_"That's because Selena and I are the voices of reason!"_

Roman turned in his chair as Seth shouted from the bathroom, "Mm-hmm! Now hurry up in there, I want to shower and get ready!"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

Roman mumbled as he reached up and rubbed his temples with a hum as he did so. God he was nervous and excited about this. But mostly excited.

…

Selena hummed as she sat in her chair and had her make up being done. Her toenails and fingernails were painted and drying as her Mother did her hair and Trinity did her make-up, lightly applying the red lipstick, Trinity in a bathrobe while Patricia was getting Aliyah and JoJo ready.

_"Usted va a lucir bella mi hija,"_ Mrs. Rose smiled warmly at her daughter, as she curled her daughter's soft hair just right.

Selena smiled, "_Gracias_ Mama."

"Mmm, girl you are going to be the star of that aisle," Trinity smiled as she gently applied the mascara, "I still can't believe you got a Pnina Tornai dress on sale."

Selena laughed, "Oh I know, I couldn't either."

"It was quite the journey trying to find it," Mrs. Rose chuckled softly, as she finished her daughter's hair while Trinity gently applied eye shadow, humming softly.

Patricia hummed as she walked out with the girls, smiling softly.

"Aaaah, _vengo aquí y déjame verte niñas!"_ Selena grinned, as Aliyah and JoJo walked over, smiling as they both wore white dresses, with their hair braided with ribbon braided in.

The girls were excited, smiling happily as Patricia chuckled at her two granddaughters' excitement.

"Now girls, be careful in those dresses, don't get them dirty and be careful not to rip them," Mrs. Rose instructed gently, but the girls paid attention and listened, nodding to show they were listening and they understood.

Selena hummed softly as she watched the girl go into the living room to wait with Patricia and she sighed softly closing her eyes. Seeing them all excited and ready helped confirm the fact that this wedding was really happening today and in a few hours.

Mrs. Rose hummed, "Relax _hija_, everything is going to be fine."

The bride took in a deep breath and sighed softly as she silently prayed that everything would be fine.

…

"Leati! What's the hold up in there?"

Roman sighed as he was shaving the sides of his face and he trimmed his goatee neatly. He wanted to look good for Selena and he knew she liked it when he shaved the sides. But his Dad banging on the door wasn't helping him too much try and get ready as he stood in nothing but a towel, fresh out of the shower with his hair now combed and brushed into a neat and tight bun.

"I'm tidying up my goatee, Dad," He replied.

Sika could be heard sighing, "Why? You shaved three days ago!"

"I want to look clean and fresh for Selena! She likes it when I clean up!" Roman retorted as he finished up and turned to the tuxedo hanging on the door.

"Well you better hurry up! Everyone else is waiting and ready!" he heard Matthew, his brother, reply as footsteps could be heard.

Roman grumbled softly as he unzipped the bad the tuxedo was in, "That's because people kept budging to get to the shower."

As he started putting on his tuxedo he could hear the men outside.

"Dammit Dean, stop motoring your leg!"

"What? I do it when I'm trying to be patient!"

"It's shaking the couch, Lunatic."

"Well I'm sorry, but Joe is taking too damn long, Colby!"

Roman huffed as he pulled on his pants and buttoned up his white under shirt, and tucked it in, before he put on the black jacket. He hummed as he started to put on the tie while Seth and Dean started getting into an argument. Well at least they weren't wrestling on the floor and ruining their clothes.

_God, you two act like you're already married_ Roman thought to himself.

He stepped out with a hum, seeing his friends and family all dressed up in their tuxes and waiting. Mr. Rose, Selena's father, stood at the door and when he saw Roman, he clapped his hands and it silenced the others.

"All right boys, let's get going!" He called to them.

"Finally!" Dean said, exasperated as he stood up with the others and they moved out.

Roman chuckled and smiled as he walked with them, even though he felt his heart hammering in his chest as they walked out and towards the cars.

…

The drive to the spot was a thirty minute one and the guests arrived and took their seats on the rows of set up chairs. The waves rolled up soft and slow as the sun shone down on them thought there was a nice breeze that helped keep things from getting too hot and it was a gentle wind blowing. It was comfortable for the guests and the sounds of the waves coming in were soothing on the ears.

Selena took in deep breaths as she stood out of sight of the guests and her groom with her mother by her side and she was already and nervous. Mrs. Rose gently massaged and rubbed her shoulders as Selena tried to calm herself down and relax from the room inside the hotel who owned the beach and they had booked their beach for the wedding. It was on the beach they were holding the ceremony and it was roomy and lovely.

Selena tried to relax and calm down. Everything was going to be all right, she knew it would be but she could still feel her nerves hitting her as her mother gently placed a white rose in her hair as they looked into a mirror.

"I…I still can't believe it's happening Mama…."

Mrs. Rose smiled, "I know _mi hija_, but it is. You're going to be marrying the man you love today in only a few minutes."

Selena took in a deep breath as she felt a smile forming on her face, when the door opened. Mr. Rose stopped in his tracks when he daughter turned to him. His eyes widened as he stood and stared at his little girl standing in her wedding dress and he felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Oooh...oh goodness, you look beautiful…my little girl….," He smiled softly.

"Oh no, Papa don't cry," Selena chuckled, as she saw his eyes becoming watery, "If you start crying, I will."

Mr. Rose took in a deep breath and smiled softly, "Right, I'm sorry honey, I'm just so happy for you."

She smiled at her father softly, "I know Papa."

Her mother clapped her hands, "All right then, let's get going _hija_. It's time!"

Selena looked out the window and she couldn't help but smile softly as she watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle and she chuckled softly as Aliyah and JoJo stood by Roman in his black tuxedo, standing tall and waiting for her. She took her father's arm and they walked down as music began to play.

Roman looked up and he felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw her there being walked down the aisle with her father. He looked at her as he felt like his chest was heavy as he watched her walk down, shimmering softly in the sunlight as it shone of her dress and everyone looked in awe and smiled happily. He waited as her father slowly handed his daughter to Roman and the look Mr. Rose gave him said "you better take care of my baby, or so help me" before he went to sit beside his wife.

Selena rolled her lips a bit when she saw his eyes shining a little from how happy he was as she held his arm in her own.

They turned and faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in matrimony. Before we continue, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece," they were met with silence, "Very well, let us proceed."

Roman took in a deep breath as he smiled at Selena when he noticed she was smiling as tears were sliding from her eyes as she smiled.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'i, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

He looked down at her, and smiled happily, "I do."

Selena closed her eyes, smiling happily as she tried to keep from crying as he reached up and touched her cheek, wiping her tears away as the Priest spoke to her.

"Alexandria Selena Rose, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

She took in a deep breath to try and keep her voice from shaky or cracking when she answered as her body shook with barely contained joy when she picked up the ring to put on her groom's finger. Because this wasn't a dream, it was really happening this right here, right now in front of her and her family, she was getting married.

"I do," she smiled softly.

The Priest nodded to them both, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss."

Roman slowly pulled back the veil, smiling warmly as he leaned down and kissed his wife. They all heard loud clapping and men and women, family, friends, stood and applauded them. When the kiss broke, Roman pressed his forehead to hers as he wrapped an arm around her. JoJo and Aliyah both squealed excitedly before they both followed their parents back up the sandy aisle of the beach and were followed out by the crowd as they walked to the limo their families rented for the ride to the reception.

As Roman helped Aliyah and JoJo in, Selena turned her back so she could throw the bouquet back into the crowd, hearing the single girls shouting and screaming happily, before she went into the limo with her two girls and her husband, smiling happily.

…

The reception was already bustling as the newly wedded couple walked in. The guests all were finding places to it, smiling and laughing as they conversed and waited for the husband and wife to walk in with their girls.

When all the guests did arrive, the first thing they did was Roman took off Selena's garter.

"Oh my god!" Selena laughed as she covered her face when Roman leaned down and took off the garter down her leg with his teeth.

Roman smirked as he stood up with it, the others cheering and laughing when Roman slingshot it into the crowd. Dean blinked when it landed on his head and he raised a brow, but remained silent while Seth was laughing.

Selena was able to uncover her face and stand up as she and Roman walked to the dance floor for their first dance.

Roman looked at the DJ and nodded, smiling, as the song came on.

_"La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la"_

Selena's eyes widened as she heard it and looked up at her husband.

_"I like you smile_

_I like you vibe_

_I like you style_

_But that's not why I love you"_

Roman smile as he pulled her into a dance and they found a rhythm, as the others watched them, smiling warmly as they did so.

_"And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?"_

She closed her eyes happily as she was spun and pulled close as they danced to the song, Roman nuzzling his head against hers when their foreheads touched.

_"You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_The that reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you"_

Roman smiled happily at his wife as they danced to the song together. This song was one they both loved to listen to together when they were younger and they always felt happy and glad when they heard it and on this day he wanted it to be the happiest day for both of them and this song was a perfect fit for them.

They danced through it to the end, finishing with a kiss as everyone applauded them happily. Roman hummed softly as they broke the kiss and smiled at each other, his wife's arms around his neck as he held her waist.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

Selena smiled happily, "I love you too, so very much."

He gave her a smile and another quick kiss, before he walked with her. Aliyah and JoJo ran up to them, smiling as they were picked up, Roman holding Aliyah and Selena holding JoJo.

"You two having fun?" he smiled.

Aliyah nodded, grinning, "Mm-hmm! I'm gonna get to dance with uncle Dean!"

Selena snorted and snickered as Roman raised a brow at her but he refrained from saying anything because he didn't want to spoil this special moment and he was too happy to worry too much about it. JoJo hugged Selena around the neck smiling softly as they walked towards the table to sit down and eat.

As the night went on, Roman and Selena were just so happy as pictures were taken and the girls were enjoying themselves, dancing to the point that they fell asleep when night from so much dancing and from eating so much delicious cake.

Roman and Selena picked up the girls and they walked out, ready to go home. The guests took home some of the food and thanked them both for a great time.

When they got home, Roman carried the girls up the stairs to their room and he and Selena changed them into their PJs and gently hung up the dresses as Selena tucked them both in, Roman standing and waiting with a smile as he watched her tuck the girls in.

Selena smiled lovingly, "That…was an amazing day, Joe."

"I know baby girl," Roman wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was like a dream," Selena smiled as they walked to their room.

They both changed into their pajamas, ready to rest before the two would leave for their honeymoon in a couple of days. For now they enjoyed each other's company as they laid back on the bed and held each other's hands.

"The best part about this day, Sel…" he smiled warmly, "Is that it isn't a dream."

Selena grinned and chuckled, "I love you, Leati."

"I love you too Alexandria," Roman replied, before he leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly.

As they laid and held each other, both were overjoyed by the fact that they were now husband and wife and that they both had a feeling that the future was only looking brighter from here. And a bright future it would be.

...

I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review ^w^


End file.
